My Mystery Man
by yellowmint4
Summary: Jimmy is running, but who's chasing him?


I'mmmmm BACKKKKKKKKK!!!! Lol, hey everyone thank you for reading even if I haven't posted anything in a long time…. Sorry. I hope you all enjoy this story; this story is a result of me and my friend 4n71m0nyl4yn3 sitting around.

ENJOY!! =)

Jimmy's P.O.V

I kept running, trying to get as far away as possible from the mysterious man chasing after me.

The trees blurred past me, until I stopped, not being able to run anymore.

My thoughts were so focused on breathing that I didn't hear footsteps come up behind me. However, as my breathing slowed, I noticed another person's heavy breathing. I turned around slowly. Kind of like those old horror movies, where they turn, slowly looking up at their own personal horror, then they scream as they realize they're soon to be dead.

Well I kind of turned like that like that just I didn't get to even, see his face before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my skull, then darkness.

I woke with a headache and black spots that faded my vision. As awareness started to come back to me, I looked around around at the room I was trapped in. It was a tool shed of sorts. At the same time, I realized that I was tied to a wooden pole.

I pulled at the ropes trying to find a weak and failing. I sighed

'Well' I thought, 'I'm not getting anywhere tonight, so I might as well wait for the Man.' I started to fall into the darkness again as I waited for the Man.

It felt like minutes later when I woke again to the sound of a door slamming.

"Wakey, Wakey!" said a voice. I looked up to see the face that went with it, but I could not. The man was wearing black everything. Black shoes, black jeans, a black T-shirt and the reason I couldn't see his face, a black leather mask, I could only see his mouth and eyes though the holes.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled, the fear getting to me.

He look at me thought the mask with his blue eyes. The look in his eyes was pure animal. Then he grinned. My heart started to speed up and my dick hardened the tiniest bit…kind of.

"Well first, how about you stand up for me and I'll show you what I want pet." His eyes got a faraway look in them as he talked. At first I sat there, 'Who was he to boss me around!' I would have sat there all night but the look he gave me when he realized I had yet to stand…it…changed my mind.

I tried to stand as gracefully as I could when tied to a pole. It must have not been that graceful because mystery man chuckled quietly.

"Alright, I stood and you got a little laugh at my expense. Are you going to tell me now?" I tried to be as calm and expressionless as possible but I don't think it worked so well.

He smiled at me again as he walked towards me.

"What I want…" he walked behind me, leaned close and…licked my neck, from the base all the way up to my ear. I gave a shudder.

"What I want is you." He put his hand on my upper chest, right above my heart. He moved down to take my nipple, thought my shirt, between his thumb and forefinger.

I gave him a moan as he twisted and rubbed my nipple. Hard, then nice and gentle. When I started to pant, he moved his hand further and further down. He stopped when he reached the tops of my blue jeans. He played with the little hairs of my happy trail.

"You know what? I think I like you this way. Panting and moaning for me." He nibbled on my ear. I was breathless but I managed to say, "Fuck you."

"No my little pet, you've got it wrong I'm…" He pulled my zipper down and grabbed my cock. "…Going to fuck _you_."

He walked back in front of me, all the while rubbing his hand on my chest, the other still held me. I tried to push my feelings down but with no luck.

He pulled a pair of scissors off the workbench next to me and started cutting my shirt up the middle, baring my chest to him and the cold air. Putting the scissors down, he started on getting my pants off. He roughly pulled them down my legs and off. He froze.

"No underwear? Well that makes a nice surprise and my job easier." He looked at me with the look in his eyes again. Without wasting any more time, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his hard member. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He looked me straight in the eyes as he stuck three fingers in his mouth. They glistened as he pulled them out and brought them to my ass. He buried one finger into me and pumped it in then out for a second. He did the same with the next two.

Then he stopped I almost moaned at the lack of movement. It must have showed on my face because he said, "Don't worry pet, my hard, aching cock will be in you soon."

I struggled for a minute before I felt him push against me. I just froze as he continued to push until he popped inside. He groaned, I moaned. He started to pump into me. Faster and faster. He pushed my weight back onto the pole. He then removed a hand from my ass and started to stroke me in time with his pumps.

"Faster." I whispered. He silently agreed by pumping faster. I could feel my climax right there. It was like a wolf chasing a rabbit.

"Shane!" the wolf caught the rabbit. Shane thrust a few more times before he spent himself inside me.

"Oh God Jimmy." He leaned against me before grabbing the scissors again. He put my legs down, pulled out and buttoned up his pants.

Shane walked behind me once again but this time to cut the ropes from my hands. Once free, he sat me on a stool and brought me my pants.

"Next time I get to tie you up." I said when my cloths where in place. Shane came over and took my hands into his,

"I would love to be at your service any day…pet." He laughed and kissed my wrists, then he took my head in his hands and kissed me very thoroughly. When I pulled away we were both breathing deeply.

"I love you Jimmy."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Please please review! Love you guys, Bye! =D**


End file.
